


Rooftop Heart Attacks

by ElectronicStar



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Clerith, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicStar/pseuds/ElectronicStar
Summary: After being forced into playing Bodyguard for a flower girl, Cloud led her over the roofs of Sector 5
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 40





	Rooftop Heart Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> A thing I've written in just a few minutes (new record)  
> Mostly used the German dialogues

“Wait! Wait for me!“ Called the flower girl behind him, making the ex-SOLDIER stop in an instant. He looked back, seeing how she hesitated jumping over the gap between the roof. Figuring that she might need help, he went back but then she jumped over on her own. “Stop running ahead like that! I can't keep up with you!“ She said, pouting at him. Goddamn, she looked so cute when she pouted.

Turning away from her, to make sure he didn't stare at her again he replied teasingly. “I thought they wanted you for SOLDIER?“

Cloud didn't need to look to know that she was pouting at his remark. “You're mean!“ Well, she was right. He was mean to everyone. At least everyone told him this. Not that he cared.

“Let's just keep going.“ He said, as he climbed the ladder, just following the path over the roofs with the flower girl he's supposed to protect. If that Turk wouldn't have been there to pick a fight he sure as hell wouldn't have agreed to do this job for a date. Cloud had no idea why the Turks were after this girl, but she shouldn't get involved with Shinra. Ever. And after escaping through the church's roof, they looked for a path to get down again.

After a few minutes of walking with her, he noticed that there weren't any people around there. “Does no one live around here?“

“Nope. All houses are abandoned. We're not disturbing anyone.“ Reassured Aerith close behind him. Cloud stopped for a moment, another ladder was there to climb but...“Looks very rusty...“ She said.

“I'll go first.“ Cloud climbed up, feeling exactly how rusty and weak the metal was. “It's pretty old. Be careful.“ He told her, as he reached the top.

“Yeah, yeah.“ Aeritj was already climbing up before he even finished his warning. Then she slipped, making his heart stop, but she's held on tight enough and thankfully didn't fall.

“Be careful!“ He repeated, his voice showing that he was geniunely worried about her.

“You worry too much, Cloud!“ She called up. “I'm not falling off that easily.“ Well, Cloud hoped she wouldn't...He didn't need another heart attack. But then the ladder suddenly broke, falling forward. “Shit!“ His heart stopped once again as he saw Aerith jump to grab the very last rung.

Cloud was there in an instant and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to prevent the worst. “Whew...that was unexpeted! Thank you, Cloud.“ Before he could lecture her to be more carefuly, she went a few steps ahead. “Look! The wall!“

The ex-SOLDIER joined her side and looked at the wall. “I almost went outside once...But in the end I decided against it.“

“It's too dangerous out there.“ He said, holding his forehead in frustration. This girl loved danger apparently.

“I've heard the world outside of Midgar is green and full with animals! Sometimes I'm wondering if I could live in such a place. Maybe not.“ She said, lost in thought. “I don't mind living in the slums. Actually, I like it here. This is my home. The people in the slums are so strong. They always hold their ground even if they have lots of reasons to be licked. Their optimism is really infectious.“

Cloud only hummed. That was very true and there was nothing he could add to that. The people here were indeed very strong. It was amazing how people can survive in a place like this. Or actually like living here. The blonde took the lead again and went down some stairs. Next they had to go over a gutter. Cloud was about to go first, but was pushed aside by Aerith. “This time I'll go ahead! You'll only try to lose me.“

“Can you do it?“

“See for yourself!“ With that said, she slowly walked on the gutter. “See? Why do I need you anyway? I'll just go first and leave you behind!“ Aerith giggled and didn't watch where to go for a moment. “Oops!

“Less talking, more concentrating.“ He said to cover up his third heart attack in ten minutes.

Then she looked over her shoulder to him. “You could talk, too, for a change, Cloud!“

“That's not the job.“ He mumbled, as he began to walk over the gutter, too.

“You're boring.“ Aerith pouted and was about to fall off for real this time. Cloud's heart stopped, once again, and went to her quickly to help her. But it was false alarm again, as she wiggling and looked at him confidently. “Gotcha.“ The girl winked at him, while Cloud scoffed. This was not funny!

“Don't give me more work.“ He grumbled, but she only giggled. Once they were both on the other side it looked like they had to slide down a gigantic and very broken pipe.

“I'll go first!“ She exclaimed excitedly and slid down like it was some game...Sighing, he followed her down, but in the end Aerith couldn't step aside fast enough. He slid right into her, Aerith yelped surprised as she fell right on top of him. At least he didn't have to worry about her wellbeing this time. And for once it was his fault. “Nice catch.“ Of course she took it as another game. Cloud's racing heart was killing him. He was way too aware of the way how close they were. She sat up between his legs and turned to him with a smile. The blonde already felt his face heating up and as he was about to tell her to get off of him, she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Cloud froze immediately at the contact. His eyes widened, staring blankly at the girl who got off of him. His cheek was burning like fire and all he could do was stare at Aerith's back, walking ahead on another roof, oblovious to his emotional turmoil. Looking to the ground, he touched the spot she kissed with his gloved hand. Shaking his head, he tried to ignore these strange new feelings and eventually got off the ground himself. He followed her and the only way down was to jump. It wasn't that deep and as easy as it could get for him. Without saying anything he jumped down and looked up at Aerith. “You good?“

The flower girl smiled and nodded. “Of course!“ Though she needed a few attempts, obviously very unsure that she could do this after all. At her second attempt some pigeons flew by, startling her and she fell. His heart stopped, yet again, as he ran to her and caught her in his arms, bridal style. She was...surprisingly light. He was too surprised to notice it the first time. Cloud waited till she opened her eyes, but couldn't help but blush when she looked at him. Her face was so close...“My hero!“ She said, smiling at him brightly. Her green eyes sparkled and it was near impossible to look away.

“Never a dull moment with you...“ He mumbled, unable to look away from these gorgeous eyes.

“That a compliment?“ She asked innocently, as he slowly put her down.

Then he turned his back to her. “Sarcasm.“ He replied, just as he noticed her running in front of him and giving him that beautiful smile of hers again.

“Thanks anyway!“ She said in a sing-song tone and winked at him.


End file.
